pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (2061 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon
Cast *Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Rosita (Sing) *Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Carpenter - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill the Lizard - Doug Funnie (Doug) *The Rose - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Daisy - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *The Snooty Flower - Widow Tweed (The Fox and The Hound) *The White Rose - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) *The Lily - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Flowers - Others Transcripts: *Treat Heart Pig: Wait! Please! Just a minute! Oh, dear. I’ll never catch him while I’m this small. Why curious butterflies! *True Heart Bear: You mean bread-and-butterflies. *Treat Heart Pig: Oh, yes, of course, I… hmm? Now who do you suppose… Ah, a horse fly! I mean, a- a rocking horse fly! *True Heart Bear: Naturally! *Treat Heart Pig: I beg your pardon, but uhh… did you… oh, that’s nonsense. Flowers can’t talk. *True Heart Bear: But of course we can talk, my dear. *Widow Tweed: If there’s anyone worth talking to. *Sharteneer: Or about! Hahahaha! *Bellossom, Vileplume, Sunflora, Marill, Baby Hugs Bear and Chamametchi: And we sing too! *Treat Heart Pig: You do? *Soleil Spacebot, Sally Spacebot and Sarah Spacebot: Oh, yes. Would you like to hear ‘Tell it to the tulips’? *Hopeful Heart Cougar, Romantic Heart Skunk and Sweet Heart Mouse: No, let’s sing about us! *Kristen and Kristen: We know one about the shy little Characters… *Lina Volt: Oh, no, not that old thing! *Louise Belcher: Let’s do ‘Lovely Louise Belcher’! *Melodytchi and Lovelitchi: How about the daisies in the… *Sandy Cheeks: Oh, she wouldn’t like that! *True Heart Bear: Girls, girls! We shall sing: ‘Golden afternoon’. That’s about all of us! Sound your A, Louise Belcher! *Louise Belcher: Laaaa… *Bellossom, Vileplume, Sunflora, Marill, Baby Hugs Bear and Chamametchi: Mimimimi… *Sharteneer: Lalalala… *Widow Tweed: Hahahahahahaha… *Baloo: Poem, poem poem, poem poem poem poem poem…. *All-Stars: Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips, and the sun is like a toy balloon. There are get up in the morning glories, in the golden afternoon. There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside, strings of violets are all in tune, Brenda Walshes love the dandelions, in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon. There are dog and caterpillars and a copper centipede, where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life they lead… You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June. There’s a wealth of happiness and romance, all in the golden afternoon. … All in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon… *Treat Heart Pig: You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June. There’s a wealth of happiness and romance, all… *All-Stars: …the golden afternoon! *Treat Heart Pig: Oh, that was lovely. *True Heart Bear: Thank you, my dear. *Sharteneer: What kind of garden do you come from? *Treat Heart Pig: Well I don’t come from any garden… *Sharteneer: Oh, do you suppose she’s a wild flower? *Treat Heart Pig: Oh no, I’m not a wild flower… *True Heart Bear: Just what specie, or shall we say, genus, are you, my dear? *Treat Heart Pig: Well, I suppose you call me a genus, humanus, eh… Treat Heart Pig! *Sharteneer: Ever seen an Treat Heart Pig with a blossom like that? *Widow Tweed: Come to think of it, did you ever see an Treat Heart Pig? *Sharteneer: Yes, and did you notice her petals? What a peculiar color! *Widow Tweed: And no fragrance! *Sharteneer: Hahaha! Just look at those stems! *Widow Tweed: Rather scrawny, I’d say. *Toadette: I think she’s pretty! *True Heart Bear: Quiet, Toadette! *Treat Heart Pig: But I’m not a flower! *Widow Tweed: Aha! Just as I suspected! She’s nothing but a common mobile vulgaris! *All-Stars: Oh no! *Treat Heart Pig: A common what? *Widow Tweed: To put it bluntly: a weed! *Treat Heart Pig: I’m not a weed! *Soleil Spacebot, Sally Spacebot and Sarah Spacebot: Well, you wouldn’t expect her to admit it. *Sandy Cheeks: Can you imagine! *Sharteneer: Well, goodness! *Louise Belcher: Don’t let her stay here and go to seed! *Other flower??: Go on now! *True Heart Bear: Please, girls… *Bellossom, Vileplume, Sunflora, Marill, Baby Hugs Bear and Chamametchi: We don’t want weeds in our bed! *Other flower: Move along, move along! *Treat Heart Pig: Oh, all right, if that’s the way you feel about it. If I were my right size, I could pick every one of you if I wanted to! And I’d guess that’d teach you! *All-Stars: Hihihi! Category:2061 Cartoon Animation Productions Category:2061 Cartoon Animation Productions's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts